pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
1989
The year 1989 is a year according to the Christian era . Content * 1 Events ** 1.1 Fall of the Eastern Bloc * 2 Music ** 2.1 Pop Music ** 2.2 Classical music * 3 References * 4 Visual arts * 5 Architecture * 6 Film * 7 Born * 8 Deceased * 9 Weather Extremes in Belgium Events Fall of the Eastern Bloc In 1989 it begins bloc to fall apart. Communist regimes fall in the GDR , Czechoslovakia , Hungary , Bulgaria and Romania . Symbolically, the fall of theBerlin Wall . As of October 6 , the GDR lets its citizens freely to West Germany and to travel on November 9 during the evening with loud cheers the gates put in the wall, with an immediate influx into West Berlin as a result. ; January * 1 - The Dutch PTT is privatized. * 1 - In the Netherlands, the tax rate is reduced from 20% to 18.5%. * 1 - The European import ban on on hormone -treated meat from the United States enters into force. * 2 - Happart leave as mayor of the Belgian town of Carry . Nico Droeven takes the oath as the new mayor. * 2 - Ranasinghe Premadasa is installed as new president of Sri Lanka . * 3 - In the Belgian city of Antwerp demonstrate some 1400 people under the slogan "No racists in the council "against the installation of 10 Vlaams Blok -members in the council. * 4 - American fighter jets shoot two Libyan MiG-23 's down over the Mediterranean . * 4 - Rene Roemersma of the action group RaRa is because of procedural errors in obtaining evidence acquitted of the attacks on the group in 1987. * 4 - For the first time in 13 years there in the Moroccan city of Marrakesh direct negotiation talks between King Hassan II and representatives of the Polisario Front , the independence movement for Western Sahara . * 6 - On Aruba wins opposition party MEP the parliamentary elections . * 7 - With the death of Emperor Hirohito (87) ends for Japan called Showa Period (period of enlightened peace). Hirohito's son, Akihito , the new emperor and a new period, the Heiseiperiode , beginning January 8. * 7 - The derailment and fire on a train carrying hazardous materials in the Dutch town of Boxtel causes great damage. * 8 - Close the British town of Kegworth collapsed a British Boeing 737 down on the motorway M1 . 47 people killed in the crash . See British Midland flight 92 . * 8 - In Spain announces the separatist ETA unilaterally file two weeks off as a sign of goodwill for negotiations with the government. * 10 - In Mexico , a number of leaders of the powerful oil union on suspicion of illegal weapons possession and conspiracy were arrested by the state. * 11 - The Hungarian parliament voted for a law that the people have more freedom, including the right to establish an association and the right to demonstrate. * 11 - Colombia join the government and the guerrilla movement M-19, M-19, an agreement that commits to no longer carry out attacks on government forces. * 11 - In Sri Lanka , the state of emergency imposed in May 1983, was abolished. * 13 - Zaire says the friendship treaty of 1960 and 1976 general cooperation agreement with Belgium on. (See Belgian-Zairean conflict of 1988-1989 .) * 13 - Two British pilots are killed in a collision between a British and two West German jet fighters above the northern German town Wiesmoor . * 13 - The French Vaujany come eight technicians when a cabin of a new cable car in testing crash. * 14 - The Spanish government will start talks with the separatist group ETA . * 14 - In Belgium, former Prime Minister Paul Vanden Boeynants kidnapped. * 14 - Four members of Action Directe become lifelong convicted for the murder of Georges Bresse in 1986. * 14 - In the English Bradford find an official burning place of the novel The Satanic Verses of Salman Rushdie by Muslims who book blasphemy find. * 15 - In the Czechoslovak capital Prague enters the police brutally against protesters who self-immolation of Jan Palach commemorate twenty years earlier. Some activists, including Vaclav Havel , is arrested. * 20 - . George Bush is sworn in as 41st president of the United States . * 23 - The administration of FC Groningen by the FIOD seized. This is the beginning of a launder affair , causing the club hits in a heavy financial crisis. * 27 - In the Netherlands , the last two of Breda , Franz Fischer and Ferdinand aus der Fünten released and deported to Germany . They both died later in the same year. * 29 - In the municipal elections in West Germany achieves the extreme right republicans That 7.5% of the votes. ; February * 1 - First broadcast of the first commercial television station in Flanders, the Flemish Television Company (VTM). * 2 - The satellite network Sky by Rupert Murdoch , which cost 25 million pounds, is launched in Europe. * 3 - Renze de Vries resigns as president of FC Groningen . This is a consequence of the FIOD -inval in January. * 3 - The Paraguayan dictator Alfredo Stroessner is deposited by the army command and flight to Brazil . * 6 - Start Roundtable talks between Solidarity and the communist authorities in Poland with the stakes include free elections. * 8 - The Dutch bank NMB (later ING) and Postbank announced a merger. * 13 - The January 14 kidnapped former Belgian Prime Minister Paul Vanden Boeynants is released. * 14 - The Iranian Ayatollah Khomeini speaks in a fatwa death sentence against the author Salman Rushdie because of his book The Satanic Verses . * 15 - The Soviet withdrawal from Afghanistan is completed. * 15 - The ship Maassluis decays. * 16 - Winnie Mandela , wife of the imprisoned ANC leader Nelson Mandela is accused of being involved in the kidnapping and murder of the 14-year-old Stompie Seipei . * 19 - As part of the 150th anniversary of the railways in the Netherlands draws an electric locomotive NS 1600 the longest train in the world and is thus in the Guinness Book of Records . * 20 - An army barracks near the British town of Shropshire is hit by a series of bomb blasts. One soldier was wounded. The IRA claims responsibility. * 21 - The Czechoslovak playwright and dissident Vaclav Havel was sentenced to nine months in prison because of a "seditious and insulting speech" during the commemoration of Jan Palach on 16 January. ; March * 1 - Political parties PPR , EVP , PSP and CPN merge and continue together as GroenLinks . * 8 - In Belgium card MEP Jaak Vandemeulbroucke scale hormones trade : one of the two animals in the livestock would have been treated with hormones. * 14 - With the announcement of the Christian general Michel Aoun that "the battle for the liberation of the Syrian presence in Lebanon has begun" begins a new phase in the bloody Lebanese civil war . * 19 - During the presidential elections in El Salvador , won by Alfredo Christiani , the Dutch cameraman Cornel Lagrouw (30) was shot dead by a government soldier. * 20 - In the Netherlands, the rules for broadcast advertising on television be extended. Several initiatives for the creation of commercial stations are published. * 21 - For the first time a majority of the Dutch population outside church to be. * 24 - Off the coast of Alaska arises the greatest environmental disaster of all time, when the tanker Exxon Valdez leak stores and tens of thousands of tonnes of fuel oil polluting the coast about 1900 km. * 26 - In elections for Congress in the Soviet Union took Boris Yeltsin more than 89% of the votes in his district Moscow . * 27 - Netherlands wins at the ice hockey world championship for the group C teams in Sydney and is promoted to the B group. * 28 - In Kosovo are at least 21 and probably even riots 130 people dead. The riots broke out in protest against the policy of the party leader Slobodan Milošević which the Serbian would stir -nationalisme. * 29 - In Brussels, the imam Abdullah al-Ahdal murdered in broad daylight. * 31 - Last broadcast of the children's series the Fabeltjeskrant . ; April * 15 - June 4 : In Beijing , China , found on the Tiananmen Square a student uprising place, which is down severely beaten by the regime. * 15 -During a cup match between Liverpool and Nottingham Forest panic broke out in the stands. Added to 96 Liverpool supporters, including 38 teenagers, at risk to life. This is known as theHillsborough disaster . * 22 - Eric Van Lancker win the 24th edition of the Amstel Gold Race . ; May * 1 - The team of the Soviet Union won the ice hockey world championship in Sweden . * 2 - During a visit to Paris declares PLO -leider Yasser Arafat that in 1964 stemming charter of his organization is no longer in effect. This opens the possibility that the PLO Israel as a state recognizes. * 3 - The Dutch parliament is the Lubbers II on the proposed limitation of the travel package. * 11 - Helene Passtoors comes after her release from South Africa in Belgium , after having been imprisoned for four years on suspicion of arms smuggling for the banned ANC -verzet. * 23 - The Dutch Angela Visser wins the Miss Universe election in Cancun , Mexico . ; June * 4 - The protests in Tiananmen Square in the Chinese capital Beijing is suppressed bloodily. The whole world sees a lone protester who want to vacate the column of tanks to hold the square.Hundreds of people are killed. * 7 - A DC-8 , with onboard include many talented Surinamese footballers , crashes near the airport Zanderij . Only eleven occupants survive the SLM disaster . * 18 - In Berlin, ending the Dutch hockey team second at the tournament for the Champions Trophy . * 20 - In Rosmalen , the Future House opened. * 21 - Queen Beatrix opens the manifestation NS-150, the celebration of 150 years of railways in the Netherlands. * 23 - The Angolan president Jose Eduardo dos Santos and UNITA -leider Jonas Savimbi sign a declaration, putting an end to the civil war in Angola. * 24 - Hans Spaan wins the 125cc class at the TT Assen . ; July * 4 - In Bellegem ( Kortrijk ) deposit an unmanned Mig 23 on a property. * 15 - Samson and Gert are first broadcast on television. * 23 - Greg LeMond won the 76th edition of the Tour de France . The American cyclist does in the final time trial to Paris , where his French colleague Laurent Fignon in the yellow jersey rides. The difference in the end amounts to only eight seconds. * 26 - In the Moroccan capital Rabat sign the Zairean president Mobutu and the Belgian prime minister Wilfried Martens an agreement that puts an end to the conflict concerning the Zairean debt. ; August * 9 - 10 - In the OHRA - chess tournament wins than the 13-year-old Judit Polgár a fantastic result. * 19 - The Pan-European picnic is organized on the border of Austria and Hungary . * 20 - A shipping disaster on the Thames in Britain claims 48 lives. * 23 - In the Baltic States, two million people form a human chain, the Baltic Way to demand restoration of independence. * 25 - Tadeusz Mazowiecki is Prime Minister of Poland ; the first non-communist in the Eastern bloc since the late forties. His appointment is a direct result of the free Senate elections, held earlier this month. * 25 - The space probe Voyager 2 reached the planet Neptune and is the first and so far last spacecraft has visited the planet. ; September * 6 - In the Netherlands parliamentary elections instead. * 10 - In Frankfurt ending the Dutch women's hockey team as fifth in the battle for the Champions Trophy . * 17 - Hurricane Hugo draws a devastating trail across the islands in the Caribbean . * 20 - FW de Klerk became President of South Africa . * 24 - There breaking in the Arnhem neighborhood Klarendal riots of locals against the nuisance caused by drugs . * 24 - Hungary opens its border with Austria . Through the gap in the Iron Curtain fled in consecutive weeks, tens of thousands of civilians from the GDR via the Austrian border to West Germany. * 30 - The German Foreign Minister Hans-Dietrich Genscher announces that thousands of GDR citizens who fled to the German Embassy in Prague permission to leave for the Federal Republic. ; October * 1 - Opening of the Berendrecht lock in the Port of Antwerp . It is the largest sea lock in the world. * 1 - In Denmark it is possible for gay civil partnership to cover. * 2 - RTL-Véronique begins its broadcasts. RTL-Véronique is the first commercial television station that focuses exclusively on the Netherlands. * 7 - The GDR celebrated its fortieth and final birthday. The protests in East Berlin, Leipzig and other parts of the country to hold. * 9 - In the Norwegian part of Lapland opens an autonomous parliament: the Same Ting . * 17 - In the US state of California will find a large earthquake rather than 6.9 on the Richter scale . There are 63 dead and nearly 4,000 injured. * 19 - The Guildford Four after 14 years to have innocent imprisoned released. * 22 - In the Saudi city of Taif approves the Lebanese parliament in the Charter of national entente well, to put an end to the Lebanese civil war . ; November * 6 - In the Netherlands GroenLinks founded as a collection of small leftist parties PPR , PSP and CPN . * 7 - Queen Beatrix swears in members of the Lubbers III : 7 ministers from the CDA and seven Ministers of Labour. * 9 - The fall of the Berlin Wall . * 12 - Agnes of Bohemia was canonized. * 18 - Entry of Sinterklaas in Gorinchem . * 22 - In West Beirut , the convoy blown up by President Rene Mouawad , which thereby is killed. He was only 17 days in office. ; December * 2 - The Politburo of the East German unity party SED raises himself. * 6 - The massacre at the École Polytechnique in the Canadian Montreal found 14 women to death. * 17 - In the 78th Davis Cup defeats Germany Sweden with 3 to 2. * 17 - The Brazilian conservative President Fernando Collor de Mello is elected. * 17 - The first episode of The Simpsons in the US broadcast. * 20 - US troops invade Panama . * 24 - The Liberian Charles Taylor occupied from Ivory Coast a region in northern Liberia. This begins the First Liberian Civil War . * 25 - The fugitive Romanian dictator Nicolae Ceausescu and his wife Elena are executed. ; without date * The International Convention of the Rights of the Child into force. * Establishment of the Orlando Magic and Minnesota Timberwolves , two basketball teams from the American NBA . edit music edit Top-selling singles in the Netherlands: # Kaoma - Lambada # Milli Vanilli - Girl I'm gonna miss you # Margaret Singana - We are growing (Shaka Zulu) # Gerard Joling - No More Boleros # The Bangles - Eternal flame # René Froger & The Charity - Anything can make a person happy # Madonna - Like a prayer # Rocco & The Carnations - Marina ('89 Remix) # Simple Minds - Belfast child # Neneh Cherry - Buffalo Stance Top-selling albums in the Netherlands: # Gloria Estefan & Miami Sound Machine - Anything for you # The Star Inc. - Synthesizer greatest # Milli Vanilli - All or nothing - The US remix album # Gloria Estefan - Cuts Both Ways # Queen - The miracle # Dire Straits - Money for nothing # Madonna - Like a prayer # Fleetwood Mac - Greatest hits # MWN - Crystal gazer # The Star Inc. - Synthesizer greatest volume 2 Classical music [ edit ] * March 3 : first implementation of the Hornkvartett of Johan Kvandal * May 11 : First performance of Prelude for GSMD of Witold Lutosławski * August 19 : first performance of Piano Concerto by Witold Lutosławski * October 11 : First performance of Fanfare for Lancaster University Witold Lutosławski * November 1 : first performance of Symphony No. 2. of Brenton Broadstock * December 11 : first performance of Le Temps et l'Écume of Gérard Grisey edit * The Spanish writer Camilo Jose Cela received the Nobel Prize for Literature Visual arts [ edit ] * thumb | 300px | Three trees, 6 Senses (1989)Thom Puckey , Amsterdam * Elogio del Horizonte,''concrete (1989), Eduardo Chillida , Gijón, Spain edit * ''Walt Disney Concert Hall, Los Angeles Frank Gehry * Bank of China Tower,''Hong Kong Ieoh Ming Pei Edit * Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade * Back to the Future Part II * Glory * Henry V * Crimes and Misdemeanors * A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child * The little Mermaid * Valmont (Source http://www.imdb.com/year/1989/ ) * Boerenpsalm directed by Roland Verhavert Born [ edit ] ; January * 1 - Gaby Jallo , Dutch footballer * 1 - Frank Olijve , Dutch footballer * 2 - Olivia Bertrand , French alpineskiester * 2 - Bianca Knight , American athlete * 2 - Okilani Tinilau , Tuvaluan athlete and footballer * 3 - Alex D. Linz , American actor * 4 - Graham Rahal , American race car driver * 6 - Andy Carroll , English footballer * 6 - David Sigachov , Russian racing driver * 9 - Michaëlla Krajicek , Czech-Dutch tennis star * 9 - Keisuke Kunimoto , Japanese racing driver * 9 - Rikke Møller Pedersen , Danish swimmer * 10 - Conor Dwyer , American swimmer * 10 - Mikhail Politsjoek , Russian swimmer * 11 - Darko Bodul , Croatian footballer * 11 - Sammy Carlson , American freestyle skier * 12 - Claire Donahue , American swimmer * 12 - Axel Witsel , Belgian footballer * 13 - Walter Grubmüller , Austrian racing driver * 13 - Ronald Duke , Dutch Paralympic athlete * 13 - Yannick Lebherz , German swimmer * 13 - Tim Matavž , Slovenian footballer * 19 - Nikolai Karamysjev , Russian racing driver * 20 - Dena Kaplan , Australian actress * 20 - Joran Pot , Dutch footballer * 21 - Sergej Fesikov , Russian swimmer * 21 - Jorien ter Mors , Dutch short track star * 22 - Lu Ying , Chinese swimmer * 24 - Gong Lijiao , Chinese athlete * 25 - Mihai Marinescu , Romanian car driver * 27 - Dean Delannoit , Belgian singer * 28 - Siem de Jong , Dutch footballer * 29 - Kadene Vassell , Dutch athlete * 30 - Liene Fimbauere , Latvian alpineskiester * 30 - Anne Garretsen , Dutch football player * 30 - Regina Koelikova , Russian tennis star * 30 - Mike van der Kooy , Dutch footballer ; February * 1 - Alfred Finnbogason , Icelandic footballer * 1 - Jonas Lössl , Danish footballer * 1 - Ljajsan Rajanova , Russian alpineskiester * 2 - Ivan Perišić , Croatian footballer * 3 - Slobodan Rajković , Serbian footballer * 4 - Nkosi Johnson , South African AIDS patient (deceased in 2001 ) * 5 - Edoardo Giorgetti , Italian swimmer * 5 - Jeremy Sumpter , American actor * 6 - Eloy Room , Dutch footballer * 7 - Abdenasser El Khayati , Dutch footballer * 7 - Ani-Matilda Serebrakian , Armenian alpineskiester * 8 - Bronte Barratt , Australian swimmer * 8 - Nick Delpopolo , American judoka * 10 - Bashir Abdi , Somali-Belgian athlete * 14 - Jurij Tepes , Slovenian ski jumper * 17 - Rebecca Adlington , British swimmer * 17 - Miguel Molina González , Spanish racing driver * 19 - Arsen Galstjan , Russian-Armenian judoka * 21 - Corbin Bleu , American actor, model, dancer and singer * 21 - Machteld Mulder , Dutch athlete * 21 - Scout Taylor-Compton , American actress * 25 - Hannelore Desmet , Belgian athlete * 25 - Valerică Găman , Romanian footballer * 27 - Stephen Kiprotich , Ugandan athlete * 28 - Jason Halman , Dutch baseball ; March * 1 - Edinho Pattinama , Dutch footballer * 1 - Jordão Pattinama , Dutch footballer * 1 - Carlos Vela , Mexican footballer * 2 - Toby Alderweireld , Belgian footballer * 2 - Jean-Frederic Chapuis , French freestyle skier * 2 - Endri Karina , Albanian weightlifter * 2 - Abdi Nageeye , Somali-Dutch athlete * 3 - Erwin Mulder , Dutch soccer goalkeeper * 4 - Erin Heatherton , American top model * 5 - Liemarvin Bonevacia , Curacao athlete * 6 - Alena Alekseeva , Russian swimmer * 6 - Ray Chen , Australian violinist * 7 - Frank Olijve , Dutch footballer * 8 - Radosav Petrović , Serbian footballer * 9 - Rasmus Guldhammer , Danish cyclist * 9 - Patrick Hausding , German clean jumper * 10 - Nathan Júnior , Brazilian footballer * 11 - Curtis Mitchell , American athlete * 11 - Georgia Simmer Ling , Canadian alpineskiester * 12 - Tyler Clary , American swimmer * 12 - Siim Luts , Estonian footballer * 12 - William Raynor , Dutch badminton * 13 - Marko Marin , German footballer * 13 - Paulo Henrique , Brazilian footballer * 14 - František Kubík , Slovak footballer * 15 - Daniel Madwed , American swimmer * 15 - Heather Richardson , American long track speed skater * 15 - Nicole Schmidhofer , Austrian alpineskiester * 17 - Calle Halfvarsson , Swedish cross-country skier * 17 - Shinji Kagawa , Japanese footballer * 18 - Lu Zhiwu , Chinese swimmer * 18 - Lily Collins , English actress * 20 - Joachim Bottieau , Belgian judoka * 20 - Heather Richardson , American long track speed skater * 22 - Arianne Beckers , Dutch athlete * 22 - Allison Stokke , American athlete * 22 - Jelle Vossen , Belgian footballer * 23 - Eric Maxim Choupo-Moting , Cameroon footballer * 25 - Alexandre Marsoin , French racing driver * 26 - Xander Houtkoop , Dutch footballer * 26 - Simon Kjær , Danish footballer * 28 - Stian Sivertzen , Norwegian snowboarder * 28 - Sjarhej Zjyhalka , Belarusian chess * 29 - Armando Parente , Portuguese racing driver * 31 - Gilles Bettmer , Luxembourg footballer * 31 - Cor Gillis , Belgian footballer * 31 - Katrin Müller , Swiss freestyleskiester ; April * 2 - Billy Morgan , British snowboarder * 3 - Zsuzsanna Jakabos , Hungarian swimmer * 4 - Vurnon Anita , Dutch Antilles footballer * 6 - Stefano Coletti , Monegasque racing driver * 6 - Tom Dillmann , French racing driver * 6 - Olivier ter Horst , Dutch footballer * 6 - Rigard Monastery , Dutch skater and track cyclist * 7 - Franco Di Santo , Argentine footballer * 7 - Sylwia Grzeszczak , Polish singer and pianist * 7 - Danny Station , Dutch footballer * 7 - Teddy Riner , French judoka * 8 - Arvis Vilkaste , Latvian bobsledder * 9 - Monique Smit , Dutch singer * 12 - Miguel Ángel Ponce , Mexican footballer * 13 - Ryan Bailey , American athlete * 14 - Dominik Paris , Italian alpine skier * 19 - Marko Arnautović , Austrian footballer * 20 - Nicholas Heiner , Dutch sailor * 21 - Carlos Muñoz , Chilean footballer * 22 - Jasper Cillessen , Dutch soccer goalkeeper * 22 - Naoya Tomita , Japanese swimmer * 23 - Anders Johnson , American ski jumper * 23 - Nicole Vaidisova , Czech tennis star * 25 - Marie-Michèle Gagnon , Canadian alpineskiester * 25 - Michael van Gerwen , Dutch darter * 26 - Lindsey De Grande , Belgian athlete * 28 - Bojan Bogdanović , Bosnian-Croatian basketball * 28 - Ruud Boymans , Dutch footballer ; May * 3 - Katinka Hosszú , Hungarian swimmer * 3 - Selah Sue , Belgian (Flemish) singer-songwriter * 4 - Dániel Gyurta , Hungarian swimmer * 4 - Caia Maasakker , Dutch hockey * 5 - Christopher Brown , American singer * 5 - Agnes Knochenhauer , Swedish curling player * 6 - Marjolein Lecluyze , Belgian singer * 6 - Yi Siling , Chinese shooter * 9 - Philippe Marquis , Canadian freestyle skier * 10 - Timur Sadredinov , Russian racing driver * 11 - Melissa Boekelman , Dutch athlete * 11 - Giovani dos Santos , Mexican footballer * 12 - Renze Klamer , Dutch presenter * 15 - James Holland , Australian footballer * 15 - Synnøve Solemdal , Norwegian biatlete * 17 - Armaan Ebrahim , Indian racing driver * 17 - Tim Sluiter , Dutch golfer * 18 - Vildan Maksuti , Albanian actor * 20 - Claudio Cantelli , Brazilian racing driver * 22 - Néstor Girolami , Argentine racing driver * 24 - Tara Correa-McMullen , American actress (deceased in 2005 ) * 24 - Adel Taarabt , Moroccan footballer * 24 - Tina Weirather , Liechtenstein alpineskiester * 25 - Esteve Rabat , Spanish motorcycle racer * 27 - Alena Zavarzina , Russian snowboarder * 28 - Raynor Arkenbout , Dutch actor * 29 - Ksenia Moskvina , Russian swimmer * 31 - Bas Dost , Dutch footballer * 31 - Daul Kim , South Korean model (deceased in 2009 ) * 31 - Sameehg Doutie , South African footballer ; June * 1 - Ariana Kukors , American swimmer * 2 - Freddy Adu , Ghanaian-American football player * 3 - Katie Hoff , American swimmer * 6 - Eliud Kiptanui , Kenyan athlete * 6 - Paweł Wojciechowski , Polish athlete * 7 - Nicky Kuiper , Dutch footballer * 8 - Timea Bacsinszky , Swiss tennis star * 8 - Simon Trummer , Swiss racing driver * 9 - Chloe Agnew , Irish singer * 9 - Julie Bresset , French mountain bike star * 11 - Ibrahim Jeilan , Ethiopian athlete * 11 - Karin Stevens , Dutch football player * 12 - Ryo Tateishi , Japanese swimmer * 13 - James Calado , British racing driver * 13 - Marielle Jaffe , American actress and model * 15 - Víctor Cabedo , Spanish cyclist (deceased in 2012 ) * 15 - Kai van Hese , Dutch footballer * 15 - Teddy Tamgho , French athlete * 17 - Queralt Castellet , Spanish snowboarder * 18 - Anna Fenninger , Austrian skier * 18 - Cedric Nolf , Belgian athlete * 20 - Jordy Deckers , Dutch footballer * 20 - Javier Pastore , Argentine footballer * 21 - Abubaker Kaki Khamis , Sudanese athlete * 22 - Aminata Aboubakar Yacoub , swimmer from Congo-Brazzaville * 23 - Kristoffer Nordfeldt , Swedish footballer * 23 - Louis Rossi , French motorcycle racer * 26 - Yannick Eijssen , Belgian cyclist * 26 - Daniela Schreiber , German swimmer * 28 - Joshua Dunkley-Smith , Australian rower * 30 - Bruno Fratus , Brazilian swimmer * 30 - Asbel Kiprop , Kenyan athlete ; July * 1 - Nathanael Berthon , French racing driver * 1 - Mehdi Carcela-Gonzalez , Belgian footballer * 1 - Tom Jelte Slagter , Dutch cyclist * 2 - Lucinda Brand , Dutch cyclist * 3 - Pim Cazemier , Dutch skater and cyclist * 3 - Kourosh Khani , Iranian racing driver * 3 - Olga Prokuronova , Czech figure skater * 4 - Andreas Romar , Finnish alpine skier * 4 - Germán Sánchez , Spanish racing driver * 5 - Hanna Falk , Swedish cross-country star * 5 - Dejan Lovren , Croatian footballer * 10 - Carlos Zambrano , Peruvian footballer * 11 - Konrad Czerniak , Polish swimmer * 11 - Tobias Sana , Swedish footballer * 11 - Vincent Yator , Kenyan athlete * 13 - Klára Křížová , Czech alpineskiester * 15 - Jana Gantnerová , Slovak alpineskiester * 17 - Evelyn Verrasztó , Hungarian swimmer * 19 - Marlous Pieëte , Dutch football player * 19 - Rune Velta , Norwegian ski jumper * 20 - Mr. Polska , Dutch-Polish rapper * 21 - Marco Fabián , Mexican footballer * 21 - Antti-Jussi Kemppainen , Finnish freestyle skier * 21 - Juno Temple , English actress * 21 - Giedrius Titenis , Lithuanian swimmer * 22 - Daryl Janmaat , Dutch footballer * 23 - Daniel Radcliffe , English actor (including Harry Potter ) * 24 - Fredrik Lindström , Swedish biathlete * 24 - Felix Loch , German luger * 25 - Janine Flock , Austrian skeleton star * 25 - Andrea Limbacher , Austrian freestyleskiester * 25 - Cesar Ramos , Brazilian racing driver * 26 - Almensh Belete , Ethiopian-Belgian athlete * 26 - Ricardo Blei , Dutch actor * 27 - Natalia Partyka , Polish table tennis player. * 28 - Felipe Kitadai , Brazilian judoka * 29 - Genaro Snijders , Dutch footballer * 30 - Mario Roberto Martínez , Honduran footballer * 30 - Olivier Rochon , Canadian freestyle skier * 31 - Viktoryja Azarenka , Belarusian tennis star ; August * 4 - Martha McCabe , Canadian swimmer * 5 - Grégory Sertić , French-Croatian footballer * 6 - Lennart Timmerman , Dutch actor * 8 - Hannah Miley , British swimmer * 9 - Andrea Iannone , Italian motorcycle racer * 10 - Kevin Rolland , French freestyle skier * 13 - Nejo Becirevic , Dutch boxer * 15 - Joe Jonas , American singer ( Jonas Brothers ) * 15 - Carlos Pena jr. , American actor * 15 - Yannick van de Velde , Dutch actor * 16 - Katarzyna Pawlowska , Polish cyclist * 16 - Riku Riski , Finnish footballer * 16 - Jackson Wilcox , American swimmer * 17 - Stephanie Twell , British athlete * 17 - Chan Yung-jan , Taiwanese tennis * 18 - Alice McKennis , American alpineskiester * 18 - Tim Wall Burger , German swimmer * 21 - Charlison Benschop , Dutch footballer * 21 - Rob Knox , British actor (deceased in 2008 ) * 21 - Hayden Panettiere , American actress and singer * 21 - Judd Trump , English snooker player * 22 - Tristan Vautier , French racing driver * 23 - Matías Defederico , Argentine footballer * 25 - Hiram Mier , Mexican footballer * 27 - Bogdana Matsotska , Ukrainian alpineskiester * 28 - Jens Debusschere , Belgian cyclist * 30 - Bohdan Bondarenko , Ukrainian athlete ; September * 1 - Max Franz , Austrian alpine skier * 1 - Bill Kaulitz , German singer * 1 - Tom Kaulitz , guitarist German * 1 - Jefferson Montero , Ecuadorian footballer * 1 - Kelsey Serwa , Canadian freestyleskiester * 2 - Adam Kszczot , Polish athlete * 3 - Koen Naert , Belgian athlete * 5 - Joel Tillema , Dutch footballer * 6 - Tim Hofstede , Dutch footballer * 8 - Jetse Bol , Dutch cyclist * 8 - Tim Bergling ( ''Avicii ), Swedish DJ * 9 - Johnny Cecotto jr. , Venezuelan racing driver * 9 - Gylfi Sigurðsson , Icelandic footballer * 11 - Alexei Kervezee , Dutch cricketer * 12 - Maarten Boddaert , Dutch footballer * 12 - Aberu Kebede , Ethiopian athlete * 12 - Tim Knol , Dutch singer-songwriter * 13 - Malenthe Lugt Meier , Dutch football player * 14 - Daniel Arnamnart , Australian swimmer * 16 - José Salomón Rondón , Venezuelan footballer * 17 - Olga Potylitsina , Russian skeleton star * 26 - Kieran Gibbs , English footballer * 27 - Idalys Ortíz , Cuban judoka * 27 - Park Tae-Hwan , South Korean swimmer * 27 - Jeneba Tarmoh , American athlete * 27 - Anna Wörner , German freestyleskiester * 28 - Raphael Holzdeppe , German athlete * 28 - Mark Randall , English footballer * 29 - Laura Peel , Australian freestyleskiester * 30 - Christian Brüls , Belgian footballer * 30 - Fernando Guerrero , Ecuadorian footballer * 30 - Lukas Hofer , Italian biathlete ; October * 1 - Guido Falaschi , Argentine racing driver (deceased in 2011 ) * 1 - Brie Larson , American actress * 2 - Ruud Feltkamp , Dutch actor * 3 - Ivan Paulovich , Dutch-Belgian dancer * 4 - Viktoria Rebensburg , German alpineskiester * 4 - Tessa Worley , French alpineskiester * 5 - Žanna Juškāne , Latvian biatlete * 5 - Kimiya Sato , Japanese racing driver * 5 - Benjamin Weger , Swiss biathlete * 8 - Patrick van Kempen , Dutch Paralympic athlete * 11 - Anton Nebylitski , Russian racing driver * 11 - Zoran Nižić , Croatian footballer * 12 - Aniek Schepens , Dutch football player * 13 - Warren Weir , Jamaican athlete * 14 - Luca Matteotti , Italian snowboarder * 15 - Joeri Adams , Belgian rider field * 15 - Delfina Merino , Argentinian hockey star * 15 - Alen Pamić , Croatian footballer * 15 - Dominic Storey , New Zealand racing driver * 16 - Angie Bainbridge , Australian swimmer * 17 - Mikhail Kozlovski , Russian racing driver * 18 - Mary Shkanova , Belarusian alpineskiester * 20 - Dennis Diekmeier , German footballer * 20 - Yanina Wickmayer , Belgian tennis star * 21 - Christopher Zanella , Swiss racing driver * 22 - Chantal Blaak , Dutch cyclist * 22 - Elianne Smit , Dutch model * 22 - Omar Visintin , Italian snowboarder * 23 - Jonas Devouassoux , French freestyle skier * 25 - Dwight Wille , Belgian footballer * 27 - Barry Maguire , Dutch footballer * 28 - Lieke Klaus , Dutch bmx'ster * 28 - Camille Muffat , French swimmer (deceased in 2015 ) ; November * 1 - Gabriela Soukalová , Czech biatlete * 2 - Stevan Jovetić , Montenegrin footballer * 4 - Damian Warner , Canadian athlete * 6 - Jozy Altidore , American football player * 6 - Denis Mahmudov , Macedonian footballer * 6 - Dominik Windisch , Italian biathlete * 7 - Job Kienhuis , Dutch swimmer * 8 - Leonardo Cordeiro , Brazilian racing driver * 8 - Sanni Leinonen , Finnish alpineskiester * 9 - Lucinda Whitty , Australian sailor * 10 - Kjeld Nuis , Dutch speed skater * 11 - Lewis Williamson , British racing driver * 14 - Andrea Jirků , Czech skater * 15 - Jasper Iwema , Dutch motorcycle racer * 19 - Candace Newmaker , American victims of child abuse (deceased in 2000 ) * 20 - Eduardo Vargas , Chilean footballer * 21 - Elise Ringen , Norwegian biatlete * 24 - Mario Gavranović Swiss-Croatian footballer * 24 - Lukáš Hradecky , Finnish footballer * 24 - Maximilian Exchange , German racing driver * 24 - Marco Wittmann , German racing driver * 25 - Tom Dice , Belgian singer * 27 - Andrei Sobolev , Russian snowboarder * 28 - Jelizaveta Bryzhina , Ukrainian athlete * 28 - William Dutton , Canadian speed skater * 28 - Kevin Görtz , Dutch footballer * 29 - Dominic Adiyiah , Ghanaian footballer * 29 - Joren Dom , Belgian footballer * 30 - Vladimír Weiss , Slovak footballer ; December * 5 - Pamela Jelimo , Kenyan athlete * 5 - Linet Masai , Kenyan athlete * 5 - Jean-Marc Mwema , Belgian basketball player * 7 - Nicholas Hoult , British actor * 7 - Ivan Tomečak , Croatian footballer * 8 - Alonso Edward , Panamanian athlete * 10 - Rosalind Groenewoud , Canadian freestyleskiester * 11 - Sam Pinto , Filipino advertising model and actress * 12 - Mr. François Brandt , Belgian swimmer * 13 - Taylor Swift , American country singer * 15 - Aaron Cresswell , English footballer * 15 - Darley Ramon Torres , Brazilian soccer goalkeeper * 17 - André Ayew , Ghanaian footballer * 17 - Marcel Risse , German footballer * 18 - Sophie Boilley , French biatlete * 19 - Tjendo Samuel , Dutch athlete * 21 - Jorien ter Mors , Dutch short track star * 21 - Shohei Tochimoto , Japanese ski jumper * 22 - Jordin Sparks , American singer * 24 - Diafra Sakho , Senegalese footballer * 26 - Yohan Blake , Jamaican athlete * 26 - Lecabela Quaresma , Santo Mees athlete * 27 - Kevin Esteve Rigail , Andorran alpine skier * 28 - Mike de Geer , Dutch footballer * 28 - Mackenzie Rosman , American actress * 30 - Bart Hylkema , Dutch racing driver * 30 - Christopher Robanske , Canadian snowboarder * 30 - Ryan Sheckler , American skateboarder ; date unknown * David Barmasai , Kenyan athlete Deceased Weather Extremes in Belgium * February 25 : lowest air pressure ever: 956.8 hPa (air pressure reduced to sea level). * Winter : No snow in Uccle, this is the only time during the 20th century. * March 6 : Soft maximum temperatures: up to 21.2 ° C in Kleine-Brogel (Peer). * May : May with the lowest number of rainfall days: 4 (normally 15). * May : May with lowest average wind speed: 2.6 m / s (normally 3.4 m / s). * June : June with lowest average wind speed: 2.3 m / s (normally 3.1 m / s). * July 23 : Tornado causes damage in Esquelmes (Pecq). * September 5 : Frost in Elsenborn (Bütgenbach): minimum -0.7 ° C. * September : September with lowest average wind speed: 2.3 m / s (normally 3.2 m / s). * November 5 : Tornado causes damage between Grobbendonk and Vorselaar, east of Antwerp. * November : November with highest sunshine duration: 149 hours (usually 74 hours). * December 16 : Temperature Maxima to 17.4 ° C in Sainte-Catherine-Waver and 17.6 ° C in Liege-Monsin. * Year Record: Warmest year of the 20th century, annual average temperature 11.3 ° C (normal: 9.7 ° C). In the years 2006 (11.4) and 2007 (11.5) it gets even hotter. Source: KMI data Uccle 1901-2003 with additions * Category:1989